Lupaw Collection
The is a collection of mysterious treasures collected in secret by the phantom thief Arsène Lupaw. These treasures are said to contain a strange power, which will bring calamity if landed in the hands of evildoers. These treasures were stolen by the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, a crime syndicate from another dimension, and used by them to empower their members by being kept inside a safe somewhere on their bodies. One particular piece can also be used by the Gangler doctor Goche Ru Medou to revive fallen Gangler members into giant size. : Lupaw Collection VS Changers VS Changer The standard sidearm of both the Lupawrangers & Pawtrangers that are used for transformation, defensive purposes, & mecha summoning. There are 6 copies of the VS Changer known to exist. VS Vehicles Paw Fighters A set of flying machine-esque mecha that (when placed into a VS Changer) allow its user to transform into a Lupawranger, use special abilities, and can grow giant size in order to fight an enlarged Gangler Monster. Trigger Paw Machines A set of law enforcement motor vehicle-esque mecha that (when placed in a VS Changer) allow its user to transform into a Pawtranger, use special abilities, and can grow giant size in order to fight an enlarged Gangler Monster. DespicableStriker A sentient mecha/puppet being that sides with whoever he wishes to at the time. His assists provide additional power-ups as well as the formation of Giant Robos (depending on which team he is siding with at the time). The way it can fold his wings to match for either team vehicle forms slightly resembles the cast form for Engine Speedor from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Brighten My Day/Illumine ma journée A Flashlight-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to blind their targets. It was used by Gangler Key Tone before it was taken by Rescue Orange. The Piece resembles the Jay Walker flashlight key chain from Lego Ninjago's toy line. It's name is inspired by the phrase Something that will Brighten My Day. You Can't See Me/tu ne peux pas me voir A Emblem-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to turn invisible and surprise attack their targets. It was used by Gangler El Lizard before it was taken by Rescue Green. The Piece resembles Gekko's Emblem. It's name is inspired by the phrase If they can't see me, I can see them. Flaming Justice/Justice Flamboyante A Fire Truck-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to use both Fire and Water attacks. It was used by Gangler Ex-Extinguisher before it was taken by Rescue Red. The Piece resembles the Rescue Fire Truck/Paw Fire Truck from Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw. It's name isn't inspired by anything related to Songs, Phrases, criminal activities or anything in general. It's name is from the VS Changer's Summoning phrase-sound effect: "I'm all Fired up!" and "These Paws uphold the laws!". It's becomes Trigger Machine Flame as well as having it and Trigger Machine Splash being modeled after the same Vehicle. Thermal And Cooling Device In Seconds/Thermique Et Refroidissement Dispositif Dans Secondes A Box Shape treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to change the temperature of the area. It was use by Gangler Master Temperature before it was taken by Rescue Blue. The Piece resembles the TARDIS from the Long running TV show Doctor Who. It's name is pun and based on the TARDIS. Homing Sound/Le retour Du son A Screwdriver like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to create homing sound waves to attack. It was use by Gangler Boomer before it was taken by Rescue Yellow. The Piece resembles the 11th and 12th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver from the Long running TV show Doctor Who. It's name is from the name of the Device. D'oh I Missed/D'oh j'ai raté A hat Shape treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to Dodge the incoming shooting attacks. It was use by Gangler Warui before it was taken by Rescue Black The Piece resembles Ness' baseball cap with Emile's logo on the font. It's name is from famous line from Mario Party's Wario, Wario's German Voice Actor (Before Charles Martinet) famous line: "So ein Mist!", which is a German expression of showing disgust like "Oh, shoot!" or "No way!" or even "Oh Crap!" and the like, which people have mistaken for "D'oh I missed!" Notes *Several modified versions of past Super Sentai props can be seen amongst the earliest shots of the assembled Lupin Collection, like GekiBat from Gekiranger, the Gokai Cellular from Gokaiger, the Morphin Brace, Ichigan Buster, GT-02 Gorilla, BC-04, and GB Custom Visor from Go-Busters, the Gabrichanger, MoBuckle and Stegotchi from Kyoryuger, Cube Tiger and Cube Gorilla from Zyuohger, and Orion Voyager from Kyuranger. Appearances External links *TV-Asahi's page on the Lupin Collection